1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as a tractor, which is provided with an engine at the front portion thereof, and the working vehicle of which an implement is attachable to the front or rear portion thereof.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A tractor is known as a conventional example of a working vehicle of which a front loader, as an example of the implement, is attached to a front portion.
A frame structure for supporting a steering wheel is disposed vertically at the rear portion of the engine compartment of such conventional tractor, and a valve is disposed below the steering wheel. The valve is connected to a lift cylinder and a bucket cylinder which move a front loader and a bucket. An operation lever for operating the valve is disposed at the upper right side of the frame structure.